Windy Stars
*WARNING:THIS BOOK INCLUDES SPOILERS ABOUT The Heart of the Cats, SO CONTINUE AT YOUR OWN RISK. DON'T TELL ME THAT I DID NOT WARNED YOU! AND PLEASE READ The Heart of the Cats to understand* - Peroncat Thank You! Prologue Dark cream she-cat gracefully walked over to her den. It was late in the night, so she got tired. "Illeyfeather? Can you talk to me for a second?" Soft and also strong voice of a tom rang around Illeyfeather's den. "Yes, certainly, Hawkstar," Illeyfeather replied calmly. "Illeyfeather--? I-I love you," Hawkstar blushed. "N-No! I am just... I'm medicine cat. I cannot have mates... Sorry," Then she dashed out of the den. Chapter one Hawkstar called Illeyfeather out of the camp. He really wanted to be Illeyfeather's mate, even it will break the Warrior Code. "Hawkstar?" Hawkstar gasped as he saw beautiful Illeyfeather. "Y-yes?" "I am here," Illeyfeather replied. "I think I know what you'll going to say," She purred. "...I really, really love you. Please can you be..." Blue-grey tom whispered. "I-I can't, remember?" Illeyfeather's eyes held love that cannot come true. "B-but..." W''as it teardrops in his eyes? Illeyfeather wondered. "I love you too, Hawkstar. You know. We can't be together... That will break the Warrior Code." "There's more important thing other than Warrior Code, Illeyfeather, it's love. Nothing can control love," Hawkstar said softly. "Okay... So you're going to break Warrior Code, don't you?" Illeyfeather realized that ''nothing ''will stop Hawkstar's love toward Illeyfeather. "Yes. Do you love me?" Hawkstar asked. "Idiot," She purred. "Of course I do! But... I cannot be mother. You know, we can be forbidden mates, but I can't give birth to kits." Hawkstar licked Illeyfeather's cheek. "I love you..." Hawkstar said, entwining his tail with hers. "Even if I can't give birth to kits?" Illeyfeather asked. "Of course, my love," Hawkstar replied lovingly. Chapter two Illeyfeather was not comfortable. She had kits. ''two ''kits. Hawkstar walked over to her and touched nose with her. "What's wrong, my love?" Hawkstar asked. "Hawkstar, something must have went wrong. Remember the night when we shared our tongues?" "Yes, so what's wrong?" "You licked me for a long time that night. I think that's why I have kits." "Oh, no," Hawkstar's face was darkened. "Well? You said nothing can control love," Illeyfeather said. "But this is different problem, Illey. We have kits. A kits." "Then let's wait till they born." Chapter three Illeyfeather let out a wail. The kits had born. She knew many medicine cats had same problems. Like Yellowfang. Leafpool. Sparkwing. Stalewhisker. Oh, and Illeyfeather's best buddies Springheart and Jayspring? They were the most perfect medicine cat. They had no mates, and they never got bored about their jobs. Illeyfeather felt jealous. However, she felt pang of joy about having a mate. "Hawkstar, kits are born... But we have to send them to other Clan," Illeyfeather's gaze darkened with sadness. "If we must... Bye-bye, kits... Farewell. May stars light your paths," Hawkstar sobbed. They sent the kits in the nest made out of sticks. ''Will those kits ever survive? ''Illeyfeather wondered. Chapter four "Illeyfeather, are you busy?" Hawkstar called out. "No," Illeyfeather replied. "Then can you come with me, for a night walk?" "Sure." "I like night sky. Sometimes, I feel like StarClan is watching over all of us... Sometimes it freaks me out. RIght now I am freaking out, but with you? I am not afraid, because I have my beautiful mate." "Stop it, I am not beautiful," Illeyfeather purred. "But you ''are ''beautiful," Hawkstar started grooming Illeyfeather. "Hawkstar, do you think-our kits survived?' Illeyfeather sobbed. "Of course! They are our kits. They are strong and brave," Hawkstar said, still grooming Illeyfeather. "Stop grooming me, before I have another litter of kits." Hawkstar touched nose with Illeyfeather. Chapter five Firestorm, flame she-cat, was hunting. Unlike other ThunderClan cats, Firestorm loved catching fish. "New day, Lionpaw...," Then she realized that Lionpaw just became a warrior. "Ridiculous, Firestorm... As if your memory is fading," She was heading to ShadowClan border, to meet her sister, Flamefire, and her mate, Stalewhisker. Firestorm suddenly spotted weird nest, and she scooped it up. ''Kits! What kind of idiot throws their kit away? ''She thought. ''Oh, I've seen one, poor Prospectheart. She was thrown away by her parents... Wait. Then this kits are miserable like Prospectheart, too... That's it! I'll adopt them. She licked two kits and grabbed they scruff. Meeting Flamefire and Stalewhisker was out of her mind already. What was important was that these kits will be hers. ''Poor kits, I am Firestorm, your foster mother. But you'll be special as any kits of mine... But I am not mother yet. I will take care of you, until forever. ''Firestorm thought. Nothing will stop her from being mother of these kits. Category:Peroncat's story Category:Heart of the Cats series